


Newlyweds

by pirategirljack



Category: 12 Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Undercover, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Cassie go undercover and get Carrie away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinEater_Danyi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinEater_Danyi/gifts).



The Mission always came first, of course, but sometimes meant they had to do weird things to get information. Like posing as a newlywed couple in a cute little house surrounded by other newlywed couples, to find out which other couple was also posing to get information.  
Which information was a little vague, Cassie thought, as she took a car cardboard box full of books out of the car and turned to go back into the house--and crashed right into Cole.  
He caught the box before it fell, and caught her arms at the same time, so that she found herself clamped to the box which was clamped to his chest, but somehow still super-close to him.  
She blushed and took the box back.  
"Um," Cole said.  
"Yeah, um," she said.   
"We're terrible at this. I don't really know what newly weds are suppose to be like." His cheeks were red, too, which just made Cassie feel shyer and more embarrassed. "People don't really get married much back home. Or at all. Ever."  
"Oh. Well, newly weds are in love, and there's usually a lot of--oh, um, a lot of affection--"  
Cole ducked down and kissed her cheek before she could finish, and took the box from her arms. "Okay," he said.

That night, there was a welcome-to-the-neighborhood cookout, and they couldn't turn it down without seeming weirdly antisocial, so after moving their few boxes into the new house, and they tried to look as much like a suburban couple as they could. Cassie had found slacks and a button down shirt for Cole, and he came out of the bathroom all buttoned up and wearing at least three layers over it.   
"This is stupid."  
"Yes, but necessary." She got up from the bed where she'd been sitting to put on her makeup, and before she thought about it, started stripping layers off of Cole. Somewhere around the second layer, she suddenly realized how close they were standing and how she was literally taking his clothes off. She froze--but now he was tangled in his flannel, and she had to help him out of that, and then she had to do something about how formal he was wearing the business-casual outfit she'd given him...  
She didn't look up at him as she unbuttoned a few of the buttons at his neck, then at his wrists, and rolled up the sleeves, and tried to will away her fierce blush by entirely ignoring it.   
She almost got away clean, except Cole reached up and fixe the pearl clip-on earring she had almost lost from her left ear, and then slid her necklace-clasp around until it nestled at the back of her neck where it was supposed to be.  
His touch was casual, but when she chances a glance up to his eyes, she saw they were dark and dilated, as she blushed, somehow, even harder. She turned away with her hands on her cheeks. She was gonna sprain her face, blushing this much.

They arrived at the cookout arm-in-arm, like the other couples. They mingled as a pair, like the other couples. Cole kept his arm around her waist, and she was far too aware of his hand resting on her hip, and drank maybe a little too much champaign. But so did he.  
As the night wore down, the couples started to talk about how they'd met, and Cassie started dreading when it came to their turn. She couldn't say he'd kidnapped her and she'd saved him from a bullet in the gut, and she was never one to come up with good lies off the top of her head. So when the couple across the way turned expectant faces to them, Cassie did the only thing she could think of--she grabbed Cole by the lapels and kissed him. Hard.   
They couldn't talk if their mouths were busy, right?  
She didn't expect Cole to clamp his arms around her and kiss her back. She didn't expect that he'd pour such passion into it, or that it would call up matching passion from her. She really didn't expect him to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder with a jaunty wave to the other couple and drag her back to the house with a chorus of indulgent giggles and cheers from their audience.  
But as soon as the door closed, he dropped her hastily to her feet and hunkered down to look her in the eye, a panicked expression on his face.  
“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately," he said all at once, "I don't know what got into me!"  
"What?" She blinked a few times; her head was still full of rushing passion, and she wasn't quite making sense of this whole evening.  
"I panicked."  
"That was panic?"  
"Well, panic and...and wanting."  
"Oh."  
"Please don't hate me."  
"After that kiss? No way."  
"Wait, you--"  
And she grabbed him again. She thought she'd be shy about it, but for the first time since they got this assignment, she didn't feel shy at all. She surfaced with his hands in her hair, and this time there was no blushing as she undid his buttons. He carried her up to the room as I he really was her new husband.  
"Maybe we aren't such bad newly weds after all."

**Author's Note:**

> For SinEater_Danyi


End file.
